


Heliotrope

by eorumverba



Series: angel au [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: Jonghyun is still asleep, facing the foot of the bed; he’s got a pillow in his arms and his feet are burrowed beneath the other pillows. As usual, he’s peeled off his clothes and the blanket is covered low on his hips; the sun is filtering in from the windows and it paints his skin a beautiful shade of gold. It’s a beautiful shade against the white of their blankets and pillow, the white of the walls. He looks so pure and…well, angelic, like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://taestory.tumblr.com/post/149466851000/jonghyun-artwork-searched-the-heavens-and-the

It’s not often that Jonghyun gets a full, decent night of sleep; he’s often plagued by dreams (except they’re not dreams, they’re memories of flying and _falling_ and being stripped of everything that made him him, they’re memories of having endless sky above him and the pure air and the cool of the clouds to hide him from the heat of the sun. They’re memories of peering down at the humans and going from disinterested to gradually curious, eventually obsessively so. They’re memories of sneaking down and being caught and betrayed and _falling_ )

So when Jonghyun does manage to get to sleep, Taemin leaves him be, no matter what hour or where he is. He’s gotten six hours on the floor in front of the tv, two in the grass while Taemin gardens next to him (Taemin puts up the beach umbrella so he doesn’t burn and reads next to him so Jonghyun won’t be alone when he wakes up. Because sometimes after he dreams and wakes up in a strange place, he’s disoriented and he cries because he thought he was home, thought he was back where he belonged, in the sky.) He’s even fallen asleep in the tub; whenever that happens, Taemin reluctantly wakes him and puts him in bed, but by then it’s usually too late and Jonghyun is wide awake.

It’s half past three now; Jonghyun has been sleeping for the whole day and for half the previous night. Taemin has already eaten (just a nutella and banana sandwich) and watered his flowers and vegetables (those are for Jonghyun; he loves the progress they make as they grow) and watched half a crappy movie on tv. It’s then that he realizes that Jonghyun has been sleeping for…a long time, and Taemin decides to check on him.

Jonghyun is still asleep, facing the foot of the bed; he’s got a pillow in his arms and his feet are burrowed beneath the other pillows. As usual, he’s peeled off his clothes and the blanket is covered low on his hips; the sun is filtering in from the windows and it paints his skin a beautiful shade of gold. It’s a beautiful shade against the white of their blankets and pillow, the white of the walls. He looks so pure and…well, _angelic_ , like this. Taemin pulls his phone from his pocket, unable to resist taking a picture. It’s times like these where Taemin can almost see Jonghyun’s wings; snow white and just big enough to carry him as fast as he pleased. Taemin has a snowy white feather from when Jonghyun had fallen - he’d put it on a cord and keeps it on almost always. Jonghyun had been so proud of his wings, had often told Taemin how he was the fastest of all of the angels and how warm and soft his wings had been. Jonghyun cries the most over the loss of his wings and the freedom they gave him.

Taemin watches Jonghyun’s sleeping face for another long moment, then pads over to him and sits next to him, softly shaking him awake. It’s not long before Jonghyun stirs awake, eyes fluttering open and focusing on Taemin. He smiles hazily and stretches, leaning into Taemin’s hand as it runs through Jonghyun’s bleached white hair.

“Morning, angel.” Taemin bends over to press a quick kiss to Jonghyun’s forehead and Jonghyun’s lips curl into a pleased, flustered grin at the petname.

“What time is it?”

“Past three. Do you want me to heat up the onion rings?” (Jonghyun loves the taste and they’d decided to make the snack at nine the previous night. Jonghyun had fallen asleep on the couch after devouring half the plate.)

Jonghyun wrinkles his nose and closes his eyes again. “Wanna write. I had a good dream.”

“About what?”

“Jinki,” Jonghyun burrows his face into the pillow and speaks, voice muffled, “how we’d look down at the humans together.”

“He’s the one with the big brown wings, right?”

“Yeah! I love his wings. They’re like a barn owl. And he’s so warm and nice and his _smile_ , it’s brighter than the sun.” Jonghyun frowns, “I miss him.”

“I know, Jjong. I’m sure he watches you all the time.”

Jonghyun peeks out of the pillow, a hopeful little grin on his lips, “You think so?”

“I know so. Now come on, let’s get something to eat.”

“Okay. And then can we watch Phone Booth?”

“ _Again_?”

“Yes again! It’s a good movie! My _favorite_!”

“Why? It’s so old besides…”

“You’re the one that likes dumb horror movies, Taeminnie. Let’s watch Phone Booth.”

“Fine, fine. Get dressed and I’ll order some food and start the movie.”

Jonghyun gives Taemin a dazzling smile and nods, accepting the quick kiss pressed to his lips. “Chicken?”

“We had that two days ago - _don’t_ give me that pout, either. I’m not - fine, _fine_. Chicken. Just go get dressed, I hate you.”

Jonghyun rests his head in Taemin’s lap and demands another kiss, “You don’t hate me. You love me.”

“A little,” Taemin admits, just to hear Jonghyun’s flustered squeak. As if Jonghyun didn’t already know the extent of his feelings. What an egg. “You already know how I feel about you, you egg.”

“I know, but hearing it makes me so happy, and I like you a lot.”

“I like you a lot too, Jonghyun. Now go get dressed, yeah?”

“I’m going. Make sure you get-”

“Spicy, I know, I know.” Taemin reaches out to pinch the skin of Jonghyun’s bare hip as he passes and Jonghyun frowns down at him; it quickly melts into a sheepish little grin before he bounces off to the bathroom, humming under his breath. Leaving Taemin to think that yeah, he likes Jonghyun a _lot_.


End file.
